Baxter Stockman (1987 TV series)
Unlike the original version, here is the white and blonde instead of black and brown, to prevent a shredder, who has constantly offended them, goes for a racist. Here, Baxter is a scientist who was trying to sell his Catchers Rat to a businessman, working in rat sewer control. Unfortunately for him, his invention works so well that he can really solve the problems of rats for good, and the customer, afraid to lose his job, refuses. Taking advantage of Baxter's despair, shredding and hiring him to build an army of Catchers Rat in order to eliminate Splinter. The turtles, however, manage to defeat the robots. After that, Baxter became one of their personal shredders of document shredders and help in various episodes. Thus, he captures the turtles that had a miniature from a destroyer with the first part of Sarnos's eye with one of his inventions and arrived to find the position of the other two fragments from the calculation of their trajectory. When the Destroyer Turtles confronts the Sarnos's eye reconstituted his welded helmet, Baxter recovers Donatello detector that he lost during the battle. They are running, Shredder to leave with Baxter when the police arrived on the scene, having lost his helmet. Baxter quickly grasped the detector's function, but a shredder of documents, furious with another failure, refuses to hear. Baxter decided to go looking for the helmet and keep it for personal benefit. Located in a Truck 6 driver, he returned a while ago after putting one of the trucks on the East River while trying to escape the dragon had created a shredder of documents. Baxter gets the helmet (which can very well look like material and control) and changes an abandoned building to the palace of the thousand and one nights. When the turtles arrive, they invoke a cast of the monster that finally makes them to the ground. Baxter begins to enjoy his victory when Shredder also gets furious with the treachery of science. Baxter then tries to create a new monster to face Shredder wants to turn a golden minaret but fails because Shredder learns that the Sarnos eye has no effect on gold. A shredder then hits Baxter and takes possession of his helmet. A Baxter signing change occurs in the episode "The Fly" (Season 2, Episode 7): Baxter Shredder, Tired of Disability, asks Krang to send back the two Mutations reinforcements from Dimension X. From the passage is required a person from Another side to the "balance," shredder Baxter sends in return despite his will. Having no use of his skills, Krang decides to kill him, and sends him to a disintegrator. But a fly had slipped into his clothes. When the machine is activated, Baxter merges with the insect, thus changing man-fly. Horror, manages to escape dimension X and returns to Earth, where he tries to kill the turtles and destroyers of documents. The latter, however, managed to handle it and use it to organize a trap for the turtles. Finally, Baxter is unwittingly in his own trap and teleported to an unknown destination. Category:TMNT monsters Category:Insectoid monsters Category:Humans Category:Humaniods Category:Mutants Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Super-Villains Category:Monsters that can fly Category:Animated monsters Category:TV monsters Category:All monsters